Planned Revenge
by Aerilon452
Summary: Khan has been out of cryo sleep for a few months and now he is developing weapons for Admiral Marcus, but what he hadn't counted on was the Admiral assigning a Lt to watch his every move. Sura is a woman who feels like a kindred spirit to him and he doesn't know why. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Khan is forced into working for Admiral Marcus where he meets a striking Lt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek or the awesomeness of the revamped movies.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Khan/OFC

PLANNED REVENGE:

KHAN:

Khan: Personal Log

Day 1:

Admiral Marcus has sent a Starfleet Lt. to watch my every move as I make advanced weapons for him. This is an outrage. He already holds my people as hostages, and now he sends this girl, no more than a child, to watch me. Her impossibly ocean blue eyes, set into a perfectly proportioned face covered with tan skin, watch me; study me. She is learning me. While at the same time while I study her, she remains a mystery to me. I can't seem to help noticing the way the sun catches in her hair. Some strands where tan, others were brown, black, and then a light cream color. She stares at me every so often changing her position. I hold be annoyed, but I'm not. It is something I do not understand. For now, I can only concentrate on my work even though I find it difficult as she continues to stare at me. This would grow tiresome very quickly. I didn't like to be studied and I didn't need to be watched by some child. The best way to ignore her was to throw myself in to the work that the Admiral had forced me into.

Khan: Personal Log

Day 8:

It's odd. The Lt. is still here, still watching my every move, but now she has taken to asking questions. She has an inquisitive mind that I find appealing. Today she finally introduced herself as Sura. I like that name as it seems to fit her. I noticed that her eyes have changed. They were a pure ocean blue, but now they are flecked with gold. Over the course of these eight days she seems to have changed, subtly, small changes that a human wouldn't notice, but I do. She has some feline features. Sura has a leonine look to her eyes. On first glance the black looks like make-up, but my enhanced vision can tell that it is actual skin. What is she? Today she took to sitting at the console next to me rather than sitting on the couch. I'm not sure how I feel about her being closer to me. When she was on the couch I could attempt to ignore, but now, she's closer. I can feel the heat of her skin. Why couldn't she have stayed on the couch? Then there was the wild scent of her. She was all around me. Again I think, why did Admiral Marcus have to assign her? Why couldn't he have assigned a man At least I could have ignored a man.

Khan: Personal Log

Day: 19

Admiral Marcus is growing increasingly annoyed with my slow progression. He wanted a model of the prototype weapon two days ago, but I haven't shown him yet. I want to force him into a stalemate so he will have no choice but to release my crew, my family, to me, but if I do that then I run the risk of getting them killed. Marcus comes across as a ruthless zealot hell bent on causing a war. I'm at this madman's mercy because he holds my crew. The only way this day has been bearable was due in large part to Sura. She brought me lunch that she had made herself. I was beginning to grow tired of the replicator. The food has a strange taste. Today she tried to have a conversation with me, but I didn't engage. I listened. After 19 days I am still no closer to figuring her out. She is here every morning with a smile and cup of coffee waiting. I still don't understand why she drinks the revolting black liquid, but I am not curious enough to ask her. I want to focus on my work. I want to free my people from the Admiral's control. Yet, at the same time, I want to spend more time with Sura. I don't understand.

Khan: Personal Log

Day 23:

I came in to my usual lab to find it dark and no Sura waiting for me. Something about this darkened space makes me panic. Has the Admiral reassigned her? But then I flicked on the lights and there she was, sitting in the dark, her eye was swollen and her lip was split down the center. She had been in a fight. I forgot my work, forgot the prepared calculated argument I was going to have with the Admiral, and went to Sura to ask what had had happened to her. At first she didn't speak. She just looked at me. There was a wave of compassion swelling inside of me for her, for the pain she was concealing. In a moment of weakness I cut the tip of my thumb knowing that I would heal. I touched the deep cut in the center of her full bottom lip giving her my blood, letting my advanced healing seal the skin. Sura whimpered from a small amount of pain I caused her. She didn't shy away from me as I coated her lip with my crimson blood. Tears welled up in her eyes. I sat with her on the couch, my work forgotten. All that mattered was giving her some small measure of comfort.

Khan: Personal Log

Day 24:

I saw Sura sitting on the couch, one long leg draped over the other, and her hair styled to cover the black eye she had to have. At least her lip was healed and back to that tempted shade of red that haunted me in my dreams. Today I shocked myself as well as her and asked how she was doing. Sura looked at me; her natural multi shaded hair covering one eye, and smiled. I found myself smiling at her in return. She stayed on the couch until, with my back to her; I moved the second chair out and patted the seat signaling that she should sit next to me. I tried to relax my posture, to give off the air of nonchalance. Did I want to make her believe that I was tolerating her presence? I actually looked forward to coming in, to seeing her, and spending the day with her. Sura came to sit next to me a few moments later. Today she says nothing as I work on the prototype torpedo for Admiral Marcus. I'm going to have a find another way to stall the warmongering Admiral. I had the suspicion that it was the Admiral that had done damage to Sura's face.

SURA:

Sura: Personal Log

Day 1:

Admiral Marcus has ordered me to keep an eye on a strange man that had been revived from a cryogenic sleep. His name was Khan. He was 300 years old. I'm not sure how I feel about my orders. The Admiral had pulled me away from the Enterprise where I was stationed. Coming to the lab I coded the door locks open and stepped inside. Before I did anything I turned on the lights, booted up the consoles, and then went to sit on the couch to wait. If was there was anything I hated more it was being made to wait for someone. I was going to give Khan a few more minutes and then I was going to leave. Just as I stood up, the door opened and there he was; there was Khan. He was mesmerizing. His skin was pale, is eyes were a clear blue, and his hair was as black as raven. The only word I could think of was 'Perfect'. I moved out of the way, sat on the couch, and watched him. His back was rigid. He radiated a deep coldness that made me shiver. Khan didn't even spare me a glance. That suited me just fine. I would sit here, monitor him and report to the Admiral. The sooner this assignment was over, the sooner I would be back on the Enterprise.

Sura: Personal Log

Day 8:

Eight days later and I am still assigned to Khan. Not that I mind at all. He is nice to look at and a genius. Today I had enough of him calling me Lt, so I told him my name was Sura. Khan seemed to like my name. He inclined his head and then turned back to doing his work. I was also tired of trying to figure out what he was designing for the Admiral, so I took the initiative and started asking questions. For a moment it seemed to me that I was annoying him, but then he answered. And he was sweet about it, explaining it so that I would understand. Though, he had no way of knowing that I could keep up even if he spoken in technical terms. I let him explain it to me as if he was talking to a child. It gave me the chance to map his vocal patterns, to commit them to memory so that if I needed to I would be able to track him should he feel the need to attempt and escape. At least he was speaking to me. While he droned on and on about the equation he was devising, I watched his fingers. They were long, slender, and moved across the console with certainty. It was going to be difficult to follow him if I kept watching his fingers. I couldn't help it as I wondered what else his fingers could do. How did they inflict pain? How did they bring about pleasure in a lover? I was going to get myself in trouble thinking about him like this. I was assigned to be his attaché, his liaison, not think about all the ways I could have sex with him.

Sura: Personal Log

Day 19:

Nineteen days of this and I'm growing to enjoy my days here with Khan, my days spent watching him working, listening to him muttering in frustration, or seeing him run his hand through his hair as he sat back thinking. There was so much he could teach me, but the last few days he had been a little prickly. When I would ask him questions he would sigh, or snap at me, and then two seconds later he would say he was sorry. The Admiral must be pushing him. Khan didn't like to be rushed, or to be threatened I found. Today, to try and take his mind off the constant threats the Admiral threw at him, I made Khan lunch. I really have no idea what possessed me to do such a thing, but after all the time I was spending with him, I felt I had to do something for him. I could tell he was getting tired of the replicated lunches and ensign would bring. The Admiral had restricted Khan's movements until the prototype was constructed. I feel bad for him to be so confined. I even tried to start a conversation with him. When he wasn't explaining things to me he was giving me one word answers. Today I managed to get him to tell me a whole sentence about himself. That's progress at least. Khan isn't the type of man who likes to talk. He concentrates on the problem at hand until he has a solution. I wonder what he will do about the increased pressure the Admiral is putting on him.

Sura: Personal Log

Day 23:

Last night the Admiral asked me about Khan, about why he was taking his time with constructing a prototype photon torpedo. I didn't have answer because I wasn't a psychic. What I didn't count on was the Admiral hitting me. He hauled off and planted his fist in my face. I growled a deadly leonine growl that made the Admiral pause, but it didn't deter him from hitting me again. My DNA demanded that I respond, that I fight back, but he was superior office. Most of all I was a good soldier. Marcus was only human, and his arms would weaken with his older age. He had only two more good punches left. I took them. I would heal in a few days no matter what. I sat in the dark. I waited for Khan. Today I hoped he would ignore me, but he didn't. He came to me, cut his thumb, and spread his blood over my bottom lip. I could feel it heal then and there. Not for the first time, I wondered what sort of being he was. Today I stayed on the couch and Khan sat with me while I fought to control my tears. I should have just stayed home, but I couldn't give the Admiral the satisfaction. It wasn't in me to hide away in the dark, but I had dreaded seeing Khan with my face like this. Him showing me this small amount of kindness was enough.

Sura: Personal Log

Day 24:

This morning when I woke up I shuddered when I looked at my reflection. My left eye was still black and blue but my lip was healed. It was his blood; Khan's blood that had regenerated my skin and sealed the deep cut on my lip. Khan was 300 years old. He was advanced. He was something close to what I was. I was bred. I was made into the lioness that wore a human face but thought like predator. Khan was a humanoid, but with the trace scent of a lab branded into his flesh and a knowledge that could have only come from genetic manipulation. Two cats of the same fur we seemed to be. How would he react to me if he knew I was created in a lab? I wasn't going to tell him. Today when I went in, I had half of my lion like hair over my face, covering my eye, and I waited for him. Khan arrived at his usual time. I smiled at him and he smiled at me in return but went to the console. I was content to sit on the couch but Khan moved the other chair out and patted the seat. He wanted me to sit next to him. My heart skipped a beat as I got up, walked over, and sat down. Today I was going to be quiet and I would just watch him. I liked watching him. He was waiting for me to ask him why his blood had healed me, but I already knew. He was a genetically enhanced humanoid. His people had created him to be flawless. I could smell it on him.

3 MONTHS LATER:

Sura rolled over on her back, bowed her spine feeling it crack and pop, and then she sat up to get out of bed. The sun was up; it lit the sky in reds and oranges. Dawn. She liked this time of day. People were still asleep. The world was still. Sura glanced over her shoulder at the bed, Khan was still deep in slumber lying on his stomach with the pillow bunched under his head, and I black hair tousled. She had to smile at the sight of claw marks marring his bare back. Last night had been really good. Khan had brought her screaming many times. His middle name should have been 'Stamina' from the way he drove her body to the heights of pleasure. This morning her throat felt a little raw. Sura turned back to the window to bask in the first light of dawn. A few more seconds was all she needed. Moving from the window, Sura bent over and picked up her underwear and her bra. Today she had a day off. Today she was going to take Khan to her favorite spot on Earth. Of course to do that it would require her to take him out of San Francisco. The Admiral wouldn't approve of it. Sura didn't care. Since working with Khan she had come to see the Admiral in a new light, come to see his madness.

Khan lay still listening to the sound of Sura moving about. He had woken the moment she left the bed beside him. This was her morning ritual, get out of bed, sometimes she would be naked, and stare at the dawn light before the other humans in her building woke up. Depending on how Khan fell asleep, if he was lying on his back, with or without the claw marks, he would covertly watch his feral feline lover. He had learned quickly that, given the option, she would walk around in nothing but her perfectly tan skin. One morning he had watched her and had seen along her back dark tan stripes. Khan had asked her about them but she had laughed it off and said h was seeing things. Whenever he tried to ask her about her body, Sura evaded him. I was then he heard the door click shut and water start to run. Sura was getting in the shower. He rolled onto his back and hissed. Normally he healed any wound almost instantly, but for some reason, Sura's claw marks, they stayed open for a few hours longer. Getting up, he strode naked into the bathroom and straight into the shower with her.

Sura knew he had been awake when she walked into the bathroom. She always knew. When his hands slid over her wet hips Sura turned, water running down her face. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him under the water. His lip came to hers. Sura tasted water and Khan. There was nothing more she wanted was to have him in the shower, but not this morning. She wanted to take him out of the city. Pulling back Sura said, "Not right now." She patted his chest and saw the claws she tried to hide recede back under her human nails. "We are going to play hookie," Sura informed him even as he made a move to pull her back under the water with him. Khan's hands ran up and down her back. One thing Sura loved about her shower, no soap and no shampoo were needed. The water held little nanobots that scrubbed the skin. She could feel the dirt being taken off her skin at the microscopic level.

Khan stood with her under the water letting the nanobots clean away the sweat, the linger traces of her scent from his skin. "Where are we playing hookie? Here I hope." He teased. It didn't matter where they went so long as he was a continent away from Admiral Marcus. The man was beginning to work his last shred of self-control. Sura alone could convince him to be calm, to put his rage aside. He had come up with, and dismissed, several ideas for waking his people up or smuggling them out of the city. All of them ended with Sura suffering the wrath of the Admiral. Khan didn't want to put her life in danger. He couldn't. She had come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time. It was insane, he knew that, but Khan thought of Sura as one of his people, not a Starfleet Lt. She was his. Khan wrapped his arms around her bringing her in against him. His body stirred in need to have her, it always did, but right now he wanted her touch.

Sura snuggled into his arms as she answered him, "I'm taking you to Africa. There is this wild life preserve that I like to go to." She saw the reticence coloring his amazing blue eyes and his lip wanted to curl into a snarl of disgust. "Relax the wild animals won't eat you." Sura added, "I only get to do that." He smirked at her at last. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him while reaching back to shut the water off. "I figured you could do with a day off." Stepping out of the open air shower, Sura took a towel from the recessed alcove and wrapped it around her body. Turning to him, she was momentarily distracted by the sight of him wrapping a white fluffy towel around his hips. "I want to share this place with you. It's somewhere special to me." She added. Again, he smiled at her, and that was as good as him saying he would love to go. Khan; a man of few words.

"Then, I would be honored to see it." Khan smiled. Sura had shown him a way of living that had been devoid of any meaning for him in a long time. She was opening up a side of his soul that he had to put under lock and key when he and his people were cast out and hunted down like dogs. Khan found himself smiling when she smiled, being happy when she was happy. He even raged at the world when there was a frown turning her beautiful lips down. Sura led him back to the bedroom where they dressed together. They were watching each other as every single article of clothing covered their bodies up. Khan pulled on his confining black pants, and a long sleeved grey shirt. His boots and jacket were down stairs. Today Sura ditched her uniform in favor of dark, ragged, blue jeans that sported more than a few holes in them and a white shirt that seemed to make her look even darker. No matter how long they were together, he would not tire of the sight of her.

TRANSPORTER STATION:

Sura held Khan's hand as she signaled the Ensign to transport them to their destination. She could feel her atoms being broken down into energy to teleport her to the other side of the world. When she opened her eyes she was in Africa, just a few blocks from the African wild life preserve. She smiled at him and then set off towards the entrance. Everyone knew her there. She practically grew up inside the walls, out on the savannah with the other lions and those who belonged to her family. Sra had been created in a lab, genetically bred to bear the DNA of a lioness, and then when she was old enough she was put in this preserve to be studied. As long as she survived to the age of 18 she would be free to go. Now, she was 25, and worked so hard to blend into society. Days like this when she needed the connection to her lion cousins, Sura came here. "You're going to love this place." She spoke.

Khan walked with her, his hand holding tight to hers. This place was not San Francisco. Starfleet was half a world away. He could relax his guard until they came to massive doors 50 ft in height. "What could be so large, they have to have door 50 ft high?" He asked leaning close to whisper in her ear. Sura looked at him and smiled a mischievous grin. Khan didn't know whether he should be worried or not. She waved at one of the men sitting at a console. The man keyed in a command and the large door started to open. Amidst the cold, almost sterile technologically advanced buildings was a wide open, undisturbed plain of sun dried tall grass, trees dotting the horizon, and the sounds of wild animals greeted his ears. Sura gave him no time to speak. She tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him through the doors. He went with her willingly.

Sura stepped through the doors, breathed deeply, and shook off the restraining hands of the technological world that hid her from those who would love nothing more than to study her again. At least the Admiral had held true to his word. He had scrubbed every trace of her from the data banks and had given her an identity, along with a long life that no one would question. The same couldn't be said about Khan. The Admiral had been sloppy in creating his new identity. "This place isn't monitored by Starfleet." Sure informed him guiding him deeper in to the tall grass. Soon they would be out of sight of the monitoring stations and then they could talk freely. As they walked, Sura watched, out of habit, for other movements not belonging to her and Khan. The lions that lived here were watching them, but not moving.

Khan watched or signs of movement just as Sura did. He sensed something out there tracking them. Sura didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care that they were being watched. "Something is watching us." Khan said pulling Sura to a stop. She turned, smiling at him. He should be put at ease with her relaxed manner, but he didn't like being watched. Then, in a streak of tan, the thing that had been tracking them dove at Sura taking her to the ground. Khan reacted. His intention was to pull the ball of fur off of her, but she was laughing and the feline thing was licking her face. "What is that?"

Sura was laughing, "This is Juba," She pushed her lion friend off of her, "He's my friend." Juba would not be moved. He plopped down over her. His weight was a welcome comfort. Sura just laughed harder. "Juba..." Sura said the lions name with a happy laugh. "Get off!" She pushed at him and the big cat rolled over onto his back. Her hands were in his mane so she rolled with him.

"How can you be friends?" Khan asked. "That is a wild animal." He pointed out taking a few steps back. The sight before him worried him. Sura seemed more at home in the tall grass than she did in her home in the city surrounded by technology. This savannah seemed more to her liking. So why was she in Starfleet? Why wasn't she here?

"He's not a wild animal to me," Sura said hugging Juba close and then she stood up. She closed the distance between her and Khan. "I brought you here to tell what I really was." Sura looked down to the dried grass sighing deeply. "You've asked me about my claws, my stripes, and a few other things. It's only out here that I can tell you the truth, though, I suspect you have pieced some of it together yourself." Sura moved to Khan, brought her hands up to cup his face resisting the urge to brush back some of his hair that had fallen in his face. "I was bred in a lab by men who had more of god complex than they had common sense."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Khan is forced into working for Admiral Marcus where he meets a striking Lt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek or the awesomeness of the revamped movies.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Khan/OFC

PLANNED REVENGE:

Khan didn't know what he should say to Sura. He knew what it was like to be an experiment. His body had been subjected to injection after injection until he was the perfect, ruthless, soulless monster his people wanted. She was telling him that she had been bred, not born, in a lab. Sura was artificially created, but to what purpose. There was always a reason. "Why?" Khan asked. "Why would they make you?" He wasn't sorry that she was here. She was perfect to his eyes. Khan admired perfection. When he reached out to her, she stepped back. Confusion washed over him.

"Do men who possess a God-complex really need a reason to do anything, a valid reason?" Sura replied with a question to Khan. "My life was a fight to stay alive out here. This is where I grew up in the tall grass and sleeping with lions every night." Sura looked up at the sky, breathing in fresh air, "I was made, my DNA spliced together with little bits of Lion, tiger, and I have a little panther thrown in." She chuckled showing him her right hand where her claws were protruding from under her nails.

"They made you perfectly." Khan said. It was obvious. She was an amalgamation of different species, animal and human mixed together, brought together to form a being like her. What was the universe thinking? Whatever it was Khan was grateful she existed.

Sura breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't repulsed by the fact she had no parents. Some days she considered herself a thing, an animal at the mercy of the Admiral. On a good day she was a pawn looking for a way out. Khan was that way out. "I need you to free me." This time, Sura placed her hands on his chest. "You're not the only prisoner the Admiral is holding a phaser on." She sighed; "I have few choices here Khan and I …" Sura looked away and then back to him. "My best chance of surviving this deadly gambit the Admiral initiated is if I stick with you."

Khan pulled Sura close, "How do I free us and my people?" He cupped her face, tilted her head back, and continued, "I can't do both." That truth was a weight in his stomach every time they were together. Saving his people would mean losing Sura. Being with Sura would mean condemning his people to death. Khan was trapped. "There is no way out for all of us."

"Make the Admiral believe you're giving him what he wants." Sura said. "He's blinded by his lust for a war with the Klingon's. The Admiral won't figure out what you're doing until it is too late." Sura said she was going to tell him the truth and that meant all of it. "There's something else I have to tell you." For this she had to be moving, to be pacing. "The Admiral didn't randomly assign me to you. He wanted me to keep an eye on you, to keep him informed of your progress." Khan eyes conveyed rage, betrayal, but soon they cooled. "But, I stopped filing accurate reports for the Admiral after he…"

Khan filled in the blank, "After he beat you." He couldn't fight back the taste of anger filling his mouth. Khan knew her being with him was too good to be true. "What do you tell him now? Hmmm? Do you tell him how I make you scream? Do you tell him how you claw my back at the height of pleasure?" His voice was a dangerous growl that had the lion at Sura's side staring him down, bearing his deadly teeth at him. Khan cooled his temper looking at Sura. Her eyes were misted over with tears.

"I deserve that." Sura said dropping to her knees next to Juba. Her hand went right into his mane. T comfort her, Juba purred and rested his massive head in her lap. She heard Khan sigh and then watched him sink down to the grass on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry… I really am. There was just no way out for me until you." He reached out to her, cupped her face. "Will you help me?" Sura asked. She needed to ask, to make sure he wasn't going to turn on her now that he knew why she had been assigned to him in the first place.

"I will not let you suffer at his hands Sura." Khan assured her. "He will pay for what he has done." He took her hands, pulling her off the ground. "We'll find a way to outsmart Admiral Marcus." Khan promised.

SAN FRANCISCO:

Khan and Sura walked through the crowded streets hand in hand watching the people. They had come back from Africa, each devising a plan, a next move in this long game against Admiral Marcus. Sura didn't know what she was going to do. On one hand there was her loyalty to Khan, and on the other there was her deep unbreakable loyalty to Starfleet. When the time came Sura really wasn't sure which side she would chose, but for now she wanted her freedom. She wanted Khan. "What are we going to do?" Sura asked when they turned a corner heading back to the research lab.

"Act like nothing has happened. We go about the day with you watching me while I work, filing a status report, and I will figure a way to free us from under the heel of the Marcus." Khan said holding tight to Sura's hand. If she had been anyone else he would have given up on her, cut her from the equation, but she was different; like him. It was true had known right off that she was there to spy on him, but to hear her admit to it had cut him to the core. They turned another corner where he let go of her hand. Khan wasn't sure if the Admiral knew they were sleeping together, but incase that piece of information had eluded him, he wasn't going to give the Admiral anything else to use against them.

Sura followed Khan through the door instantly missing the weight of his hand in hers, but here, in the public view, they were two people who worked together. Pulling on her mask she wore for the world Sura smiled at the Ensign assigned to the front desk. The young, newly graduated cadet turned red and logged them in. Sura had to resist the urge to chuckle. It never failed that she made the blonde blush. Deeper into the Daystrom Institute Khan and Sura walked until they were at the lab. She was finally able to have her professional persona in place, even though she was still in her jeans and t-shirt. Khan strode over to the console and Sura took her place on the couch so she could begin an afternoon of monotony.

Kahn took to the work station. The work would help him process what Sura had told him. He wasn't sure what his next move should be. What was he supposed to say to her? What could he say in this environment where they were no doubt being closely monitored by the ever watchful Admiral? Until he knew what he could say, Khan chose to remain silent. He chose to concentrate on his work. The torpedo's were being constructed and now he had been tasked to design a new class of ship; a warship. While he worked he could not stop his ponderings over Sura, her status as a genetic experiment. That meant they had more in common than he had first thought.

KHAN:

Khan: Personal Log

Day 53:

I've kept up the pretense of constructing modified torpedo's for the Admiral. If I fail to deliver them then he will kill one of my people. I can't let that happen. Something has to be done, but right now I find myself between a rock and a hard place. Lately, I've taken solace in the fact that I can spend my days with Sura while I work. She's gotten me to talk, to open up. I don't know how she does it. It could be her smile. Her laugh. The way the light catches her eyes. I'm not sure. All I know is that I look forward to waking up in the morning, walking down the crowded streets, and into the sterile building of the Daystrom Institute, because Sura would be waiting for me. She has even coaxed me out of my temporary living space so she could show me the city, the night life. Being out with her, among humans, isn't so bad. There is no telling how long things will last, but until, to borrow a human phrase, the other shoe drops, I am determined to enjoy Sura's company.

Khan: Personal Log:

Day 75:

I don't know how to describe what happened last night. Sura had invited me out for dinner, a drink, and a walk through the arboretum. Everything seemed normal and it wasn't the first time that we had gone to dinner together. I admit, if for a split second, I had thought about taking her to bed, but I hadn't entertained such notions. My people had to come first. My knowledge was the price for their safety. A woman would complicate my life. Sura would devour me; mind and body. I knew that. Yet, last night still happened. The uniform for Starfleet women left very little to the imagination, but seeing her without any clothing on had stolen my breath, my ability to form coherent thoughts. I stood in awe of her, of her perfectly tanned flesh that was not from the sun. It was natural. She was beautiful.

Last night I stood in her bedroom transfixed with the way she removed her clothes. Along her ribs were jagged darker tan stripes; they even cut across her full breasts. The black bra seemed disappear as I watched her. The desire I managed to keep locked down tight whenever I was around her vanished in an instant. Sura was before me, nearly naked. I looked into her eyes, stood frozen in place. Sura put her hands on my chest, dropped them down until she took hold of my shirt. I could hardly process the torturous slide of the fabric up my sensitized skin. She made me shudder as she pushed my shirt up and over my head. Did I dare to believe what was happening was actually happening? I did. Taking my shirt off the rest of the way I dropped it to the floor. Tonight Sura was in command.

Sura kissed me lightly, but did not linger at my lips. Instead she nibbled her way down my chest until her tongue touched my straining male nipple. Sex was a function of the body, but somehow, some way, Sura made it more than it used to be. She was making it exciting. Feeling raced along my skin and all the way to my brain. Sura didn't restrain me. She held me immobile by the power of her tongue. It was rough and soft at the same time; a feline tongue. Her teeth nipped and tugged, and then her tongue would salve the sharp sting away. I did not allow my hands to stay idle. Bringing them up I fit them to her breasts that were perfect for the palm of my hands.

She didn't stop there. Her hands were at my waist and she was going to remove my pants. I could stop this right now. I could leave her apartment and go back to my living quarters to spend the night in frustration. It would be better. But I didn't. Instead I was staying. I was letting her hands shove my pants down freeing my erection to be kissed by the gentle movement of air. I knew from the moment she took me to bed, I was going to be lost to her. What was going to happen come morning? Did I care? I really don't know. All that mattered to me was the act that Sura was doing her level best to bring my blood to a boil with the skill of her tongue, her teeth, and her lovely lips.

Khan: Personal Log

Day 78:

I can't concentrate when Sura is around. She acts like nothing has changed, but everything has. When she is close all I can think about is spreading her out in front of me on the console and devouring her. It's like my skin is attuned to hers, I know when she moves about the room. I can feel when she crosses her legs. I can still feel her skin against mine from our morning spent in her shower. We barely noticed the water as I took her against the wall. My back is still raw from the way her claws sliced my flesh open. I liked the pain as it mixed with the pleasure. And then my mind wanders to her lips closing over mine as I slip between her welcoming thighs. I would have thought my work would have suffered, but it's the opposite. The Admiral is pleased with my progression of the prototypes. There are fifteen experimental torpedo's built. The Admiral wants 72. One torpedo in exchange for one of my crew.

SURA:

Sura: Person Log

Day 53

Khan is still hard at work but I've noticed that his progression is all for show. He is planning something and I'm not sure what he could be up to. Lately when I've been talking to him he seems to respond in a kinder, gentler manner towards me. He smiles at me now and it's warm. Khan doesn't seem to regard me as an enemy or a nuisance anymore. I've even managed to coax him out at night. I've taken him to dinner. I've taken him on long walks around the city, around the arboretum, and even to the water front. Like always he doesn't speak much, but he does listen, and I'm able to hold a half way decent conversation. I don't know why he is opening up towards me. What could I have done to change his mind about me? I know it's not the clothes I m wearing as I wear the stand uniform for women in Starfleet. Though, it could be the expanse of skin that is sown by the extremely short skirt. Khan is a man after all.

Sura: Personal Log

Day 75:

I didn't know what to expect. I hadn't really planned anything, but I still seduced him. Khan at first was frozen by my movements; by the way I kissed him, set my teeth to his skin, and used my tongue. I could feel him at war with himself. There was a part of him I could sense that wanted to leave and then another part of him wanted to stay. He stayed finally. His hands slipped down my side and his fingers dug into the back of my thighs. He picked me up and walked with me in his arms to my bed. I didn't know what he was going to do until my back was hitting the bed. A laugh escaped me, but was soon silenced with his lips to mine, with his chest pressed tight to mine, and his hips being cradled between my knees. His lips left mine, traveled down the side of my neck, and down between my breasts. I would have thought Khan would have mirrored my movements, but he didn't. His lips moved further down over my abdomen.

I moaned louder than I normally would have with any other lover. It was then that I felt the tip of his tongue swirl around my navel and then down further to the band of my underwear. Khan moved off of me only to hook his fingers into my panties and pull them off me. Slowly. I could do nothing but lay there and watch. I watched as he kissed the inside of my thigh moving higher and higher. His lips burned kisses into my skin, branding me from his touch. Then his fingers were touching my rapidly slickening entrance. I knew I was wet, wanting him, but I was unprepared for the hot touch of his tongue against me. Khan's tongue speared right into me and then made some move I couldn't hope to describe accurately. All I know was that it felt good, so good that it made me scream.

My mind was a haze from the way Khan used his tongue. I could hardly process the way he licked me. Then, he was coming between my legs, his pants gone. Time seemed to stand still at that moment. Khan had one hand on the bed and his other hand was between us, grasping his erection. I looked down the line of my body to see all of him for the first time, the flushed head of him slipping between my nether lips. He thrust into me and I arched my back. Once again Khan picked me up, switched our positions so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was on top. I set my hands to his shoulders with his hands going to my hips. His eyes told me he wanted me to guide him, to show him what to do. This time I kissed him slowly, sweetly, as I moved my hips. At first nothing more than a subtle undulation that had him growling. I could feel it rumbling deep in his chest pressed to mine.

Khan learned quickly. He followed my movements at first, but soon he was taking charge. His strength, his male dominance, had him standing, had him taking me to the bed beneath him once more. Khan made love to my body as if he had taken me many times, instead of this being the first time. He moved in and out of me with such fierceness that I couldn't contain my cries of pleasure, or contain my urge to bite and scratch. Claws spouted from under my nails that sliced into Khan's skin. He roared, but not in pain. It seemed to spur him on, to make him move faster. I arched my back; my lips came into contact with his left shoulder where my teeth locked into his hard flesh. Khan did the same. His teeth bit into my shoulder as well.

Sura: Personal Log

Day 78:

It's been three days since I took Khan to my bed and my skin hasn't stopped buzzing. My shoulder I still branded with his bite just as his still burns red. He works harder now, probably he thinks this was some move the Admiral wanted me to make. A reward of sorts? But it wasn't. I wanted to know what it was like to have him in my bed. It was more than even my imagination could conjure. He was strong. He was as passionate as he could be. Most of his stamina amazed me. Most humans that I had taken to bed with exhausted easily, but not Khan. He lasted till dawn before he tired. This man was definitely not like the rest. I couldn't believe the series of events that led me to this place in time, being with Khan. Though, I had to move carefully, if the Admiral knew of what happened between Khan and me, he would find some way to use it against me, against Khan. I couldn't allow that. How was I going to proceed now?

SURA'S APARTMENT:

PRESENT

Night had fallen pulling Khan from his work. Sura stuck to side streets, away from the main crowd of people heading home. She moved through the door of her building with Khan close behind her. The tension radiated between them if only because they hadn't talked more about what she had told him. Tough, they couldn't. The lab where the Admiral had assigned Khan to work was monitored closely. Together they rode up to the 50th floor where her living space was. Still they said nothing.

Khan stayed silent as he followed Sura into her apartment. She immediately went back into the bedroom saying nothing. "What should I say now?" he asked walking into the bedroom where he found Sura removing her jeans and her shirt in exchange for loose fitting pants and a t-shirt. "I am not sure what you want me to say." Khan was at a loss. He didn't like feeling this way. Especially, when it was Sura who vexed him.

"What's to say?" Sura replied. "I'm just a thing." She pulled the black t-shirt over her head and then sat on the edge of the bed where the dropped her hands in her lap. "Khan, I wanted you to know, but you haven't said anything else about it." Sura had brooded on the couch while Khan worked. She should have held her tongue and stopped talking about what she was.

"I see a woman before me," Khan stated coming to crouch in front of her. "I see a woman." He said again. "You were intended as an experiment, nothing more, and yet you carved out a living in the environment you were placed in and you flourished." Khan continued, "What more could I say to that? I accept what you are. It doesn't diminish you in my eyes." He put his hands on her knees gaining her eyes. "I didn't make any further comments on your status because I felt I didn't need to."

"Just when I think I have you figured out…" Sura shook her head cupping his face. Now she knew that Khan would be the one to help free her from her current position. "Have you thought of a way to save your people?" Sura asked. She wanted to include herself but she knew that if he had to, Khan would choose his people over her. She accepted it.

"I might have found a way for all of us." Khan said, "But first I have to smuggle my people out from under the Admiral's control." He sighed, "After that there is an important part I would have you play. For now, we go along with the Admiral and I will design him a warship." Khan wanted to make sure that he had everything in place by the time it came to tell Sura what part she should play. It would mean that he would have to be separated from her when the time came. That thought crushed him.

2 YEARS LATER:

Sura walked through the streets of San Francisco once more breathing in the life of the people she had left behind when Khan had sent her a message to initiate his plan. For her part she had been tasked with going back to the world she had known as a child. Khan had wanted her to hide until it was time for her to play her part. He knew that should he fail he would either be killed or put into jail. Sura, with the help of a few people she knew, kept tabs on Khan's movements. She found that he was not dead, not in jail, but back in his cryo-pod. This was her time to initiate the next phase of Khan's plan, but first she had to free her lover first. That was why she was back.

Threading her way through the people, Sura used her animal senses to guide her out of the city and to the facility where Khan and his people were being held in stasis. Street after street bled away until she was turning down a side alley that would lead her to the warehouse district. Officers were on duty, but she could avoid them easily. As a precaution Khan had given her the code to his cryo-chamber just in case he was put back inside. That was Khan; a plan within a plan and a precaution for everything.

Sura dropped her leather satchel. He rubbed her hands together and bounced up and down in preparation for vaulting the fence. In the last year she been honing her abilities, and calling on more of her animal genetics to live her life. Khan needed her to be strong, to be a fighter. Now, she was reading to do just that. "1. 2…" Sura breathed out, "3." She was off and running. The fence was 30ft high. That was nothing for her. Sura jumped and landed lightly on her feet well clear of the fence. Sticking to the shadows, she moved following her instincts to where Khan was being kept. Heavy foot falls reached her ears. Sura stopped and molded herself to the side of a building. She even held her breath to keep from being detected.

Three buildings over she found one large enough to hold Khan and all of his people. The main door would be guarded, but not a small service hatch that would be large enough for her to crawl through. Following the shadows, Sura came to the hatch. She pulled the latch and slipped inside. Sura resisted the urge to groan in disgust because of the cobwebs contained in the small tunnel. It didn't last long, much to her great delight; Sura stilled and listened for movement. The inside of ht building was dark, but that was no problem for her. She could see in the dark as well as if it was daylight.

Sura materialized from her hiding spot to begin her search for Khan. Pod after pod passed by before she found the one she wanted. Khan was contained inside, sleeping, frozen. Sleep should be peaceful, but Khan looked angry. "Oh, Khan…." She sighed and began his regeneration sequence. All too soon she would be able to hold him in her arms. This last year without him had been an absolute nightmare at the best of time. Lovingly, Sura touched the glass over his face.


End file.
